The Private Tutor: Dino Cavallone
by alyssa-kaye
Summary: When Dino is assigned to be a private tutor for the Arisana Family, Rika Arisana, 16, jumped in orgasmic joy, while Ren, 9 tried to be just Ren. Rika tries her hardest to grab his attention and Ren absentmindedly does it by pretty much, being Ren. This makes Rika jealous? Watch what happens when jealously causes her to do crazy things: like hurt Ren. Dino AND OC's no coupling yet.


**The Private Tutor**

**A/N: Helllooooooz! I am back! Here's a new one for ya! Also this is my very first *drumroll….* ****OC FIC!**** WHOOP WHOOP! Anyways, This actually contains two OC's, who are sisters and the Character is Dino *Clutz* Cavalunatic! Lol, anyways I doubt any pairings will be set yet but read and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, If I did, Xanxus would be raping Tsuna as I type.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Interesting Introductions**

In the Arisawa house that morning, two young sisters, ages 9 and 16, smiled brightly, excitement pooling in their stomachs as they awaited their supposed tutor- Dino Cavallone. Technically, not _their _specific tutor but Rika's, the oldest, _her _tutor. Ren was just there for the introduction.

"I'm so excited! I heard he's _smoking hawt_, and really strong!" Rika praised as her feet tapped relentlessly against the ground. "I also heard that he took down an _entire_ group of men with his bare hands when he was my age!"

At this Ren's dark brown eyes widened in awe.

"Really?!"

"Really! He's very strong Ren!"

"Wow! I can't wait til he comes to tutor me!" At this, Rika smirked in amusement.

"Tutor you?! Eh-hem, pee-brain, I'm the oldest, so therefore I get to be the one he tutors, not _you_!"

Ren's face twisted into a look of confusion.

"But mom said he's to tutor the both of us…"

Which was true, it was just that Rika was getting most of the attention this summer, after all, she was bound to take up the position as boss soon.

"Well maybe so, but this summer, he's spending all his time with me!" Rika retorted, sticking out her tongue. Ren pouted in submission.

"Girls, he's here!"

Immediately the two girls jumped up in eagerness.

"Maybe when he's not training you, I'll ask him to train me!"

Rika stared at her sister in annoyance. Seriously, how could one little girl be so irritating? She would never know…

"You know, I also heard that Mr. Cavallone bites of the fingers of little brats like you …..AND EATS THEM!" Rika exclaimed, wiggling her fingers and crooking them to show emphasis.

At this, Ren's face morphed into a look of horror and fear.

"Moooooommmmm!" She cried out, backing away from her sister, who now attempted to scare her.

"Now, now, Rika stop teasing your sister, none of that is true." Madam Arisawa reassured her youngest daughter as she entered the room.

The mother of the two daughters stood in the middle of the living room area, maroon eyes gazing down at her two daughters. "Now please pretend to act civilized for once and be nice girls. I'm going to bring him in right now." With that she ushered for the said tutor. "Come in the living room Mr. Cavallone."

"I'll be right there!" A voice replied. Those words were followed by a long line of crashing noises, and a Scccrreeeaacchhh-…which was most definitely the family cat- and then finally a long thump, just seconds before Dino got into the room. Blonde hair showed its' Existence as a tall, chiseled man walked- no _stumbled _into the room. Both girls stared at him incredulously, Ren hiding behind her mother as Rika stared at him with folded arms.

It took a minute to put himself together before Dino stood up, a cheeky grin expanding on his face. He looked upon the women before extending his hand.

"Well hello there! I'm Dino Cavallone but you can call me Dino."

Ren peeked from behind her mother at the hand he was extending, making sure to stay in her position for the fear of those wicked hands enveloping hers in a tight hold, in order to pry off her pudgy fingers.

Rika on the other hand was instantaneously in love. This man. Was. GORGEOUS!

As if faster than the speed of light, Rika extended her hand, grabbing Dino's in a tight grip, shaking roughly.

"H-Hello there! I'm Rika! I'm guessing you're my tutor right?! That's great, I'd like for you to tutor me! I'm sooo looking forward to this!" She blabbered, a blatant blush painting her cheeks.

Dino smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you too Rika! I'm looking forward to training you as well.-

"Splendid! Then let's go right now!" She decided, tugging the man for all he was worth up the stairs.

"Now just hold on one minute missy!" Her mother disagreed, earning a deep groan from Rika.

"_Ohh what is it?!"_

"Dino, has flown all the way from Japan, straight here to Italy, I'm sure he must be worn out. We need to let him settle in."

"Fine…" Rika replied, defeated. "Let's go get you're things…" She returned downstairs to call for a maid to retrieve Dino's luggage but was again stopped by her mother.

"Just wait a minute Rika."

"What nooow?" Rika wined.

"We're forgetting one more introduction." She reminded her as she pulled a small girl from behind her back. Slowly, but surely, Ren moved infront of her mother.

Dino's eyes widened in surprise.

_Just how did I not see her there?_

"Go on Ren, introduce yourself." Her mother encouraged.

Dino stepped away from Rika to move closer to Ren, before kneeling to her level. Ren's mother pushed her closer to him

"Hey there little one, I'm Dino." He introduced, sticking out his hand.

She flinched at the action, backing away, only to be pushed forward once again. Dino chuckled at her shyness, even at his level she was still so small.

Ren stared at the man above her, fear seemingly beginning to diminish. He didn't look like a finger eater…..

Infact, this man looked- nice, kind, sweet, unlike what her sister boasted earlier.

Mustering up what little bravado she had, Ren slowly stuck out her hand about to shake Dino's.

Rika smirked. This was just too good of an opportunity to pass up. Getting Ren's attention in the most clandestine manner, Rika stuck up her fingers, wiggling and crooking them displaying a disturbing facial expression on her face.

Ren was just about to shake his hand before a sickening display of fingers moving in the background caught her attention and Dino's face was now transformed into one of the most ugliest serial killers since Jack the ripper. With all the speed her legs could muster, Ren dashed through the living room, and bolted up the stairs, before running into her room and slamming the door, a sound which resonated throughout the northern area of the mansion.

"Well, that was a lovely introduction. Now, let's get you settled in Dino-san." Mrs. Arisawa said, getting the maids to retrieve the abandoned luggage from outside.

"Come on Mr. Cavallone, I'll show you where you sleep." Rika offered, once again tugging on the Blonde's hand and going up the stairs.

All the while, Dino remained a little shocked. He replayed the scene in his mind, remembering the horror struck on Ren's face before she bolted for her life. Moving his hands towards his nose, he wondere… _Do my hands smell funny?_

What an introduction indeed.

**TBC**

**A/N: So what did you think, yeah I know, Rika is a little irritating, however, if that isn't your opinion why not send me a review or pm and tell me what's up! To be honest, this is the one time where I will beg for a review, since this is my first OC fic, I need you all to give me your honest opinion on how I portrayed my Characters along with the KHR characters!**

**I hope to see you again soon! Ja ne.**

**Alyssa-kaye :D**


End file.
